Pilots typically perform a check or inspection of certain exterior and interior component of an aircraft during a variety of phases of aircraft operation. An inspection may proceed in a variety of phases, such as, for example, an aircraft exterior inspection phase, an interior inspection phase, a cruise phase, and/or a landing phase. During each phase, a pilot may inspect one or more components of the aircraft to ensure that each component is in compliance with the pilot's checklist. For example, during an exterior inspection phase, a pilot may inspect one or more exterior components of the aircraft, such as the pilot tubes, spoilers, landing gear, rudders and the like. Similarly, during an interior inspection phase, a pilot may inspect a variety of internal instrumentation, componentry, cockpit features such as glareshield, overhead panels, pedestals, and the like.
It is not uncommon, however, that a pilot may overlook a particular component for inspection. For instance, a pilot may fail, during an interior inspection phase, to inspect (or to notice, even with inspection) that a component such as a speed brake lever is deployed in an incorrect position. Such an oversight can lead to a variety of undesirable circumstances.
Hence, there is a need for a system that provides a variety of visual cues or indicators for a pilot as the pilot performs the aircraft inspection. More particularly, there is a need for a wearable near-to-eye display (“NTE”) display system through which a pilot or other operator may view one or more aircraft components, and which is capable of providing to the operator a variety of visual indications of the condition and/or state of each component within the operator's field of view.